


Something

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: Five year anniversary of me writing on this website [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Smut, Vacation, because i love taco bell, tacos and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: I may have been preoccupied with other things and forgot that i didn’t post this. it was supposed to be posted like a week ago i know. it’s totally my fault i even have it in my calendar and i looked at it said i needed to post it and then i didn’t. it’s multiple chapters but i’m going to be taking a break until the new year so yes it’ll be a bit of a wait for the next chapter i’m sorry. i hope y’all enjoy it though.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Five year anniversary of me writing on this website [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188314
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been preoccupied with other things and forgot that i didn’t post this. it was supposed to be posted like a week ago i know. it’s totally my fault i even have it in my calendar and i looked at it said i needed to post it and then i didn’t. it’s multiple chapters but i’m going to be taking a break until the new year so yes it’ll be a bit of a wait for the next chapter i’m sorry. i hope y’all enjoy it though.

Frank decides that they're going to go to Florida for their vacation, he wants to go to a damn beach. They're relaxing and he doesn't have to worry about anything and they're going to spend all of his time off there.

He can hear Gerard in the phone arguing with someone about the amount of time he's going to be gone. Technically he's got a show in two weeks that he has to attend but he isn't.

Frank makes his way to the door and looks in through the crack to see Gerard walking back and forth waving the arm that isn't holding his phone. "I told you what happened and I don't care, its been weeks, I'm taking the time off" he's clearly trying not to yell but it's only partly working.

He stops and stands still with his arm paused halfway in the air "then reschedule it, I am going to be gone for a while which means i am not going to go and if I have to be there reschedule it" he yells and then hangs up. Frank pushes the door open and Gerard turns around "hey" he says and then sighs.

"they giving you a hard time?" Frank asks walking over to him "yeah the assholes 'you have to be there'" he mocks and frank laughs. "You won't get into any real trouble will you?" Gerard shakes his head "nah once they realize I'm not going they'll reschedule it and if not they'll just have to get the fuck over it".

Frank nods because it's fair he doesn't ever have to reschedule anything and he's never taken this much time for himself anyway. He's still worried that Gerard is making some mistake that's going to cost him.

Gerard booked the flight already and got the house so it's not like they can just back out now without losing their money. He could've called a little earlier because they decided everything like three days ago and got everything ready.

The house is on a secluded part of the beach so they'll have the house and that part of the beach. Frank doesn't know how much Gerard spent to rent the house, he would have been fine just staying in a hotel near the beach but he's not going to argue with Gerard.

They've already packed everything they're taking with them so they can relax but they do have to be up at four in the morning to get on the plane but luckily it'll only take about four hours to get there. Frank promised Shannon that he'd call her everyday at some point to talk to her and get her something before he comes back.

It's already pretty late but frank doesn't want to go to sleep, he's been having nightmares over the last few days which is understandable. He just hopes that they don't continue because he doesn't want to continue living with this shit.

He grabs his towel and goes into the bathroom and puts the stupid little do not disturb sign they stole from a hotel years ago door to make sure that Gerard knows that this shower is his time. Otherwise he'll try to come in and right now he just wants to get in the shower and pretend like he's not definitely going to have nightmares when he goes to sleep.

its been weeks since it happened and hes had plenty of time for everything to heal but hes still fucked up over it. At the moment hes on unpaid leave because hes not ready to go back yet and Gerard has not argued with him about it which makes him feel better.

He turns the water on and gets undressed standing in front of the mirror waiting for the water to warm up. The bruises are horrible and they still hurt so when he lays down he can't lay on his stomach or the pillow pushes against them.

It's harder to shower with just one arm but he manages to make it work, he also can't lay on his stomach with his arm the way it is. Laying on his back makes his neck hurt so he has to lay on his side which isn't really any better beck wise.

Frank stands in the shower for what has to be an hour after he's washed himself because the hot water is nice. That's another easy way to keep Gerard out by having the water temperature scalding hot.

When he gets out he stays in the bathroom for another half hour even though he knows that he will have to explain to gerard why hes been in there for so long if hes still awake. Frank takes his clothes into their bedroom and throws them into the basket in the corner trying his best to get to the dresser without the light being turned on.

He tries to get into the bed without moving it too much because he doesn't want to wake gerard up otherwise he'll be cranky and ask a bunch of questions he doesn't want to answer. He grabs his phone off his night stand to scroll through tumblr for a little while before giving up and rolling over because hes too tired to pretend like he can actually stay awake.

Gerards alarm goes off exactly four o'clock and he instantly wishes that they would have picked a later time because this is just ridiculous. He rolls over and sees that franks already out of bed which is good because if he wasn't then it would take a while to try to get him up.

He makes his way to the bathroom and then goes to the kitchen where frank is sitting at the table leaning on his arm asleep. Gerard rolls his eyes and shakes his head because only frank could sleep comfortably in that position,

He leaves Frank there and goes to drag their suit cases out to his car and then he starts coffee because if he has to be up this early he at least wants coffee. Frank wakes up when the coffee machine goes off and Gerard watches as he drags himself over to it and pours not only himself one but also gerard.

gerard takes the coffee and shoos frank into their room so he can get dressed and leave and not have to worry about running late or anything. The plane is scheduled to leave at six which gives them time but they also wont know how many other people will be there until they get there.

Frank looks like a zombie when he exits their room and gerard wants to make a joke but he doesn't want to have to deal with the attitude that will follow the joke. He falls asleep almost the second he gets his seatbelt on which is no surprise.

Gerard needed him to double check some things before they got to the airport but they aren't urgent so he figures they can wait. It takes a minute to get frank to get up once they are parked because he doesn't want to wake up. He has to threaten to drive all the way back home and just not go on vacation to finally get him out of the seat.

It only takes them about thirty minutes to get through everything and be able to sit down to wait for the flight to be called. He definitely paid for first class tickets because he knew that frank was going to be a pain in the ass and now he just has to drag him in and sit him down so he can go back to sleep.

Getting him on the plane early means that he wont have to worry about all the other people trying to get on as well because there wont be as many. Once Frank is in his spot Gerard puts his seatbelt on him and pushes him so hes leaning against the window.

He was going to sit in the window spot but the last thing he needs is for frank to be sleeping and trying to hang out into the walkway. They'll land around nine thirty and then hes already rented a car nearby so they'll go pick that up first thing.

He told the guy they are renting the house from that they'd meet him around eleven because its about an hours drive to the beach. He also wants to make sure that he gets Frank something to eat before they get there because he'll be cranky if he doesn't.

Frank decides that all he is going to do is sleep and gerard would be mad but he doesn't know how much sleep he got last night. He couldn't have been asleep that long before he found him in the kitchen because no matter what position he can sleep in he doesn't sleep very long if hes not at least laying down.

Gerard stops at taco bell and orders entirely too much food for the both of them before continuing because they're almost to the house. If Frank had been awake they could have gone in and sat down to kill some time but he doesn't want to keep waking him up when hes trying to get some type of sleep.

They'll have to go grocery shopping for meals unless they want to just waste money eating out everyday. Frank will bitch about gerard trying to make him fat if he does though so he'll have to drag frank out of bed early in the morning for them to go to the store.

The house looks even better in person than it did in the photos and he wishes that frank was awake because he didn't show him any of the pictures, he wanted it to be a surprise and wanted to see the look on his face when he saw it. He leaves him in the car and goes to knock on the door.

They're early so he wouldn't be surprised if they showed up before Greg showed up. The door opens and there's a woman standing there "hello can i help you?" the woman asks.

Gerard clears his throat and nods "uh yeah we're a little early but we're supposed to be meeting a man named Greg here" he explains to her. She stands there for a moment and then realization washes over her face "oh yeah shoot, that's actually my brother he emailed you a few hours ago to let you know that he wasn't going to be able to make it so i'm here".

Gerard nods "oh okay everything's still okay right?" he asks and she nods "yeah everything's fine you still have the place for a few months he just had some business to attend to". "Okay good, oh yeah and sorry for being early but i wasn't sure how long it was going to take to get here".

She waves a hand "its fine really come on in" she says and steps back to allow room for Gerard to step inside. "Oh uh Greg said that there you two of you?" he nods "yeah me and my husband hes sleeping right now i just figured id let him sleep he didn't get much last night" she nods "alright well ill show you around and then leave you to it".


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys this is the second chapter of this one, i was originally going to post a chapter every week but some things have come up. I'm moving which means i might have time to post things but i also may not so i dont know if ill be posting anything else this month. I'm definitely going to be writing still because im in the zone this month but most likely none of it will be posted until the start of February. Not to disappoint anyone but that's just how it be sometimes but i promise if i have time to do anything i will.

The house is only one floor which is exactly what Gerard was looking for because they don't actually need any more room than that. The foyer leads to the living room and kitchen which are very spacious and the theme is obviously the ocean. There's a bedroom and a bathroom at the back of the house and the bedroom has a set of double doors that slide open leading to the beach.

Sarah explains that there's no air conditioning but they shouldn't need it which he already knew because that was in the posting for the house. There's fans and windows so even if its a little warm that should keep the air moving through the house.

Obviously the refrigerator is empty because the house has been empty for a few weeks, she showed up in the morning to open the house up and turn everything on so it would be ready for them when they got here.

After he thanks her and takes the keys she collects a few things and heads for the door "oh I'm not sure how long we're planning on staying here it might be longer and ill make sure to get ahold of him well before we plan on leaving to let him know". She leaves and he goes out to the car to start bring things in and he isn't surprised to see frank still asleep in the car.

Gerard isn't going to unpack because they can do that tomorrow but he at least wants everything inside before they do anything else otherwise it wont get brought in. Frank wakes up and realizes he's in the car and he's not sure where they are but they aren't moving.

He's not sure how long he's been asleep because he doesn't really remember getting to the car all that much. He's not as tired as he was when they got on the plane though but his neck is killing him.

Frank climbs out of the car and walks towards the house the car is parked inside and he likes it, it looks like a nice place and definitely somewhere he could get used to seeing everyday. He finds Gerard in the bedroom rummaging through their suit cases "i see you finally decided to wake up" he says.

frank rolls his eyes "food" he says and Gerard points at the door "in the fridge, there's a microwave on the counter next to it i think you'll be happy with what you find". Frank narrows his eyes because he'll be the judge of that because there has been a few times where Gerard has claimed that he got something that he would enjoy and then it definitely wasn't.

Frank checks the bathroom first because he wants to know what he'll be dealing with and he's not disappointed with it, the shower is huge which is nice because there's plenty of room for him to move around and for Gerard to harass him while he's in there. There's two sinks against the wall and he loves how convenient that is so they can both use one at the same time.

The kitchen is bigger than the one in his parents house and the fridge is one of those double doored ones with the drawer on the bottom. He opens it and groans because fuck there's so much taco bell in there "what did i tell you about trying to make me fat" he calls to Gerard.

All he hears back in response is a laugh from the bedroom and he doesn't think its funny but its right in front of him and he's not going to argue with food especially when he's starving. He doesn't bother microwaving it because it doesn't matter if its warm or cold its still good.

After he devours at least half of what Gerard bought in a total of ten minutes he groans and flops on the couch patting his stomach. Gerard rolls his eyes "you don't have to eat that much in one sitting you know" he says.

Frank yawns and lays over Gerard's lap "its your fault for bringing so much" Gerard scoffs "if you'd have a little self control there would be more for later" frank yawns again "nap time". He stands up and grabs Gerard's hand "come on nap time" he says but Gerard doesn't move "for someone who slept half of today you sure are tired".

Frank shrugs and heads for the bedroom undressing "i get the bed to myself then" he says and turns his head to grin back at Gerard. Gerard glares at him "you know that's not fair" he says but he still gets up to follow Frank into the bedroom.

When Frank wakes up again Gerard is not in the bed but he's in the room putting things away "you could have waited and i would have helped" he says. Gerard turns to Frank and stares at him for a second "fucking liar" he says and continues folding clothes "those were already folded" frank points out.

Gerard grunts and flips the suitcase over "oops" he says and picks a shirt up folding it. Frank sighs "i will never understand why you feel the need to fold things again after they've already been folded once".

Frank goes over to the doors and opens them because he's not sure why they haven't been open the entire time. they could already hear the sound of crashing waves through the windows but its so much louder when he opens the doors.

He throws on a pair of shorts that he rips right out of Gerard's hands ignoring the glare he gives him in favor of walking out onto the sand. It feels nice to walk on the sand because its been years since the last time he was at the beach.

He doesn't really like sand at least not when it gets into places that its not actually supposed to be but he could spend his entire life on a beach. Frank knows that he wont be able to because he does eventually have to go back to work and he hopes that after this he'll be ready.

Shannon understands and Gerard understands for the most part obviously they don't know how he feels but they understand enough to know that he's not taking it very great. He's been in a shitty mood since it happened and he knows he has been but he cant stop himself.

The fact that Gerard hasn't gotten fed up with him and left to go stay somewhere else is a miracle. His moods worse than it is when he's stressed over school, he misses school but there's no way he'll be able to finish it before he resolves his life.

He walks further out onto the beach and breathes in the fresh air, it always seems to be more fresh even with the salty ass water right there. Frank walks up to the edge of where the water is moving up the sand and stares down at it watching as it picks up shells and pushes them before pulling them back towards the water.

He wants to collect some but he knows his best bet will be in the water and him accidentally stepping on one. Gerard walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist "glad we came here?" he asks and Frank nods "yeah we needed it".

Frank thinks about getting into the water but he's still tired so he decides against it because all the swimming will just have him trying to sleep as soon as he gets out. Frank goes back inside and grabs one of the beach towels from a closet and lays it out sitting on top of it.

Gerard sits down next to him and lays his head on his shoulder "we're going to have to go shopping tomorrow" he points out. Frank sighs "shhhh maybe if we dont think about it we wont have to" Gerard snorts "unfortunately that is not how that works".

Frank sighs "you can blame me for trying dude" he says and looks over at Gerard. Frank leans on one arm to move closer to Gerard so he can kiss him, its barley even a kiss at first.

Gerard grabs the side of Franks face pulling him in to plant a firmer kiss on his lips and then pulls back quickly getting up. Frank watches as he runs toward the house and hes about to get up but its like Gerard reads his mind because he turns around stopping for a second "stay here" he shouts and turns back around.

Frank sees Gerard come out a few minutes later with a bottle in his hand and he knows immediately what Gerard is planning on. "Absolutely not Gerard" he yells and Gerard slows down a little but then picks back up until he's back at the towel.

Gerard pouts at him "pleeeease come on frank, I've always wanted to have sex on a beach and no ones around to see" frank rolls his eyes "you do realize that there's sand everywhere and I'll be damned if you're getting sand inside of me" frank says.

Gerard tosses the bottle to frank and holds up a finger turning around and going back to the house again. Frank rolls his eye and sighs because he has no idea what Gerard is up to but this is not happening.

Gerard comes back out holding what appears to be a blanket and frank sighs again because Gerard's very excited for this. "Gerard what the fuck" he says as he approaches "look it's bigger and you can ride me so you don't have to lay down and worry about the sand".

Frank groans and rubs his hand over his face "fine but we aren't doing this again" Gerard throws a fist in the air and frank sighs and stands up. Gerard lays the blanket down and sits down on it looks up at frank.

Frank walks over to Gerard stands above him and hands him the bottle pushing his shorts down to take them off. Gerard lifts up and pushes his own short down far enough to get his cock out.

Gerard's already half hard and frank smiles and shakes his head getting down on his knees straddling Gerard. Frank runs his hand over the blanket to make sure he doesn't have any sand on it and open the bottle squirting some out on his fingers.

Gerard latches his mouth on frank collarbone as he pushes a finger in himself and moans. The trill of them being out in public has him going on top of how excited Gerard is.

He knows that they aren't going to get caught but he's never had sex in public before and it doesn't change the feeling. Gerard runs his fingers down frank's chest and then pinched frank's left nipple rolling it in his fingers.

Frank lets out a moan and pulls his finger out pushes two in "oh fuck" he sighs and wraps his free arm around Gerard's neck leaning down to kiss him. They both moan into each other's mouths and Gerard forces frank's lips apart with his tongue.

Frank rocks back on his hand until he hits his prostate and gasps "oh god" he says pulling away from Gerard. He scissors his fingers as Gerard trails wet kisses down his neck to his chest where he bites down on his nipple.

Frank threads the fingers of his left hand through Gerard's hair and grips it holding him place as he fucks himself open with other hand panting into his hair. "Frank please you gotta hurry up" Gerard pants trying to pull back but frank holds him in place.

"Keep sucking" frank says and pulls his fingers out pushing three in groaning as he pushes directly into his spot again. Frank lets go of Gerard's hair and grabs ahold of Gerard's cock sliding his hand slowly up and down.

Gerard moans and moves over to his other nipple biting down on it, frank rubs his thumb over the tip of his cock smearing pre come around before letting go. Gerard whimpers and pulls back looking up at frank "I'm done I'm done" he says and pulls his fingers out.

He grabs the bottle again squeezing a little more out into his hand and wrapping it around Gerard's cock. Gerard groans and grabs the back of frank's head pulling him in for a very aggressive make out session.

Frank scoots forward and lines up with Gerard's cock slowly sinking down until he's all the way inside of him. Gerard moans the entire time and frank smiles against his lips.

"I could sit here all day" he says and wiggles a little "please don't" Gerard says and groans. Frank grabs Gerard's left hand and places it on his hip and then grabs the other one and places it on the back of his neck.

Frank lifts up a little and pushes back down letting out a sigh and Gerard kisses him again. Frank pulls up again but only a little further before pushing back down moaning into Gerard's mouth.

"Your cock is so big" he whispers and starts up a slow rhythm enjoying the feeling of Gerard's cock sliding in and out. The hand on frank's hip is gripping him so hard he knows it's going to bruise and he can tell Gerard's trying not to squeeze the back of his neck with the other one.

Frank slides down and sits there breathing into Gerard's mouth for a second before pushing Gerard down until he's laying flat on the blanket. Frank shifts his knees so he can get better leverage and pulls up dropping back down on Gerard's cock.

Gerard lets out of groan and when he reaches his hands out to grabs ahold of frank's hips again he grabs them pushing then down above Gerard's head. The angle change means that frank can slam right into his prostate so he starts up a faster rhythm shoving his head into Gerard neck to bite down.

Gerard strains against frank's hold but it's no use because frank's using all of his force to hold his arms in place. Frank picks up speed as he feels himself getting closer and Gerard groans.

Frank lifts himself up and lets go of Gerard's arms leaning on his chest as he rides him. Frank shifts his knees again and pants into the air for a second before grabs Gerard's chin and leaning down to kiss and bites his lips.

Gerard wraps one hand around frank's cock and digs the nails of his other hand into frank's back dragging them across it. Frank gasps and comes moaning as Gerard's milks last drop out of him.

Frank sits there for a minute before he begins riding Gerard again gasping every time his cock hits his prostate. Gerard grabs frank's hips and fucks up into him groaning as he comes.

Frank moans as he feels Gerard release in him and collapses on top of him breathing heavily. They stay like that until they're breathing has evened out and then frank pushes up to pull off of Gerard's cock.

Gerard's groans and rolls onto his side so frank can lay down next to him "see I told you it'd be fine" Gerard says. Frank smacks his shoulder "shut up I think I have sand in my ass crack" Gerard's lets out a snort and rolls over to look at frank.

Frank's on his side with his head propped up on his hand and Gerard kisses him "I love you" he says and frank smiles throwing his free arm over Gerard "I love you too". Frank sighs "now we have to clean up" he says and Gerard immediately closes his eyes and lets out a fake snore "oh don't worry I'll leave you out here" he says and starts getting up.

Gerard grabs his arm and pulls him back down "no you don't" he says and frank laughs "I am not getting all sandy" he says and starts pulling on Gerard to make him get up. "We can leave this shit for later but I want a shower now" frank says and that seems to get Gerard motivated to get up.

Gerard sucks frank off in the shower three fingers deep in his ass and then frank swallows Gerard's cock down as they're a drying off. They both go into the bedroom and collapse on the bed "I was trying to sleep the rest of the day but fuck I need a nap" frank says trying to stop a yawn from getting out.

Gerard yanks the covers up over them and pulls frank against his chest kissing the top of his head "shut up we're on vacation sleep as much as you want". Frank smiles and wiggles around for a second trying to get comfortable and then closes his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank winds up going back out to grab the blanket and towel because Gerard said he'd warm up their dinner. He drags them to the laundry room and puts them in one of the baskets sitting in the corner.

He debates putting them in the wash right away but he doesn't feel like it and there will be plenty of time for him to do it in the morning. Gerard is standing in the kitchen pulling a plate out of the microwave when frank walks back in.

Frank snatches the plate out of his hand and hops up on the counter next to him "you know i might have wanted that" Gerard says. Frank rolls his eyes "yeah because you want a bean burrito and i know that's what this is because you don't even eat burritos so you only get the ones with beans in it for me".

Gerard pulls another plate out of the cabinet not responding and frank nods "yup thats what i thought". Gerard sighs and grabs franks legs pushing them apart so he can squeeze in between them "you should be nicer to me" he says.

Frank wraps his legs around Gerards waist and pulls him closer "no" he says and takes another bite of the burrito. The microwave beeps and Gerard pulls back but Frank doesn't let go "come on i'm hungry" Frank pouts at him "poor baby".

Frank lowers his legs and Gerard moves over to grab his own plate "can you warm me up the crunchwrap?" Frank asks and Gerard narrows his eyes at him "i don't know man you aren't very nice to me". Frank sticks out his bottom lip and Gerard scoffs "why did i even bring you with me" he says smiling and taking his plate out of his hand.

Frank hops off the counter and walks up behind Gerard wrapping his arms around his waist "you're the best" he says. Gerard pats his hand "yeah yeah i know" he pulls Franks arms off of him and hands him his plate "eat your food" he says kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

Frank walks back to their bedroom and heads out the doors grabbing one of the beach chairs sitting against the wall. He manages to open the chair and sit it down without dropping his plate which he chalks up to pure skill.

Gerard walks out naked and okay yeah seems legit "what are you doing?" Franks asks to which he completely ignores him and just walks forward. He watches as Gerard stops just before the water and stands there for a second before walking forward a litte.

Frank shoves the rest of the crunchwrap in his mouth and stands up sitting the plate down on the chair. He pushes his shorts down and runs toward Gerard, Gerard turns around just a second before Frank runs past him yanking him toward the ocean.

Its cold as fuck but its very calm so they wont have to worry about any waves trying to carry them away. Frank forces himself in waist deep because if he just goes in then he'll get used to it and it'll be fine.

Gerard stands shin deep in the water and Frank goes further out into the water "come on" he calls and Gerard shakes his head "i didn't think it was going to be this cold". Frank snorts "well it was your idea so theres no backing out of it now" Gerard sighs and starts walking forward.

Frank giggles when Gerard gasps "fuck my dick is going to fall off why do people in movies do this" Gerard says "dude you do realize that most of the time they are in fact not in the real ocean right?". Gerard glares at Frank "no fuck you and fuck the ocean and fuck movies" Frank shakes his head and walks over to Gerard grabbing his arm pulling him further in.

"If you just go under the water then everything will be fine" Gerard shakes his head "no i think im good here this is fine". Frank grins and swims around him jumping on his back, he tips over a little but then he just stands there looking up at Frank.

"See i thought this would work" Frank says patting the top of Gerards head "yeah well you just have to remember that you are small and in fact not a normal sized person". Frank smacks the back of his head "don't be an asshole" he says and then Gerard grabs his arms and falls backwards into the water as Frank screams.

Frank lets go of Gerard and swims away from him "you know that's pretty fucked up" he says and Gerard just laughs at him so he gets an idea. Frank swims around Gerard for a second and then goes under swimming around him thinking about just grabbing his legs.

Gerards looking around and moving slowly because he fucking know that Frank is going to grab him and hes going to flip the fuck out he just isn't sure where he is. He feels the water behind him move and he turns around then he feels hands on his thighs and screams jumping back.

Frank pops out of the water and laughs "alright i'm getting out" Gerard says sighing but Frank can see the slight smile he has. Frank grabs Gerards hand and swims further out pulling him with him "come on don't be a party pooper".

Gerard sighs and swims along with Frank "what are we doing?" he asks and Frank turns around letting go of his hand "i don't know" he says and Gerard finds that hard to believe. "You bring me out here to kill me and collect the insurance money?" Frank snorts "if i was going after the money there would be better ways to do that and this wouldn't be one of them".

Frank lays on his back and floats there for a few minutes, it nice because he hasn't felt like he needed to do something all day. He always feels like he never has enough time to enjoy his days outside of work, like yeah he enjoys his job but he doesn't want to be there all day.

He doesn't feel like he needs to hurrying up and go do a bunch of different things before he has to go to bed and then go to work. Frank sighs and stands up "you know we probably should have grabbed towels" Frank points out and Gerard shrugs.

"Well i'm getting out because its getting cold ill get in again tomorrow after we get back from the store" Gerard hums but makes no move to follow Frank. Frank shivers as he gets out of the water and he quickly makes his way back up to the house.

He hops in the shower quickly to clean the saltiness off of himself because like he thought there's sand where it shouldn't be. When he gets out he doesn't bother getting dressed which has got to be his favorite thing to do.

Gerard is standing in the doorway when he comes out of the bathroom and it startled him "Jesus Christ why are you just standing around like a weirdo?!" He shouts. Gerard's holding one arm behind his back and Frank's ready to fight him already "I swear to fuck if you have a crab I will shove that thin so far up your ass you're going to become one".

Gerard rolls his eyes and then grins and Frank's ready to throw hands when his arm starts moving but it's a conch. Frank runs over to him and snatches it out of his hand and kisses the surprises look off of Gerard's face "sorry" he says.

Frank holds it up in the light and jumps up and down quickly before running back into the bathroom. He stands in there for about ten minutes rinsing it out to make sure he's gotten all of the sand out of it and then grabs a hand towel out of the cabinet and dries it off.

He can hear Gerard in the kitchen banging shit around "we already ate" frank says coming out of the bedroom. "Looking for cups" he says and frank rolls his eyes "you showed me where they were and you can't even remember" frank says walks up to the stove.

He opens the cabinet with one hand and waves his other hand in front of it "listen, hear me out, I didn't forget" he says reaching up to grab a cup. Frank sighs and closes the cabinet door "sure sure whatever you say, I'm going to bed" Gerard snorts and turns to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Thought you didn't want to sleep all day" he states and frank chooses to ignore him and go into the bedroom to climb under the covers. Gerard walks in with his cup and sits it on the nightstand on his side of the bed before grabbing the two fans from the closet and plugging them in.

Frank bitches until Gerard positions the fan just right in front of him because he's stupidly picky about where his fans sit. Frank rolls over and lays on top of Gerard completely defeating the purpose of setting the fan up on his side in the first place and proceeds to go to sleep.

Gerard wakes up at 5 am and groans because he didn't want to get up that early but he doesn't get to chose when he wakes up. Frank's face down in his pillow and Gerard has to stare at him for a second to make sure he didn't suffocate himself in his sleep.

He won't even understand how frank manages to sleep like that if he tried to he wouldn't be able to breathe. He throws the covers off and stands up going to the bathroom go brush his teeth and take a piss.

He wants breakfast but he is not eating Taco Bell again so he goes back into the bedroom and gets dressed and then closes the door on the way out of the room. Gerard grabs his keys and his wallet and heads out to his car, he was going to take frank with him but he's not trying to get him out of bed this early because the entire ride there would be frank bitching and he doesn't feel like hearing it.

There's a coffee pot in the kitchen that he needs to buy coffee for and then he can have coffee ready for frank when he wakes up so he won't have an attitude with him. He only partly regrets not bringing when he gets everything out to the car because he has to put it all in there himself.

Then back at the house he has to bring everything in by himself and put it away where he thinks it goes but he knows that frank will just move everything around when he wakes up because he's anal about where he wants everything. Gerard stopped arguing with him about it a few weeks after they moved in together because frank would just move things around.

It started with him just moving things when he used it and then Gerard would just move it back when he used it so he'd know where it was. The problem with that was it was an endless cycle of them putting shit in different places and at one point it became a thing where he just did it to piss frank off.

Frank threatened to chop his dick off if he didn't leave shit where he put it and they got into an argument about where the shit went. Gerard gave up after that because the next time he moved something Frank poured it out on his pillow and he had to stop himself from throwing something.

Gerard decided that it wasn't worth the arguments and he has let frank put everything away where he wants it to be since.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to wait to post this but i've decided to post it anyway. Its not that big of a deal anyway i have the next one finished and ready but i'm going to be posting to something else before i update this series again.

Frank wakes up and rolls over into the middle of the bed sighing, he squints his eyes open and looks over at the door for a second. He actually got a good nights sleep last night nightmare free and his back doesn't hurt from their shit ass mattress.

He lays there for a few more minutes with his eyes shut not trying to go back to sleep but also not trying to stop it if it's going to happen. Frank likes that he can do that he doesn't have any responsibilities to attend to other than calling Shannon at some point to tell her what they've been doing since they showed up.

He finally decides to get up when his bladder lets him know that it's full and that he needs to get to the bathroom asap. He shoves the covers down the bed and rolls out of it walking out into the bathroom.

Frank can hear Gerard talking to himself in the kitchen and he immediately recognizes the smell of coffee and follows the smell to the kitchen. "You went shopping without me?" Frank asks walking up behind Gerard.

Gerard turns around and sits the spatula he's holding down to pat the top of frank's head "got up early didn't want to eat Taco Bell so I went to the store" he says and shrugs. Frank rubs his eyes and yawns walking over to the coffee pot pouring it into a mug that's already sitting there.

Gerard keeps his distance as Frank walks over to the other side of the kitchen and sits his mug down so he can hop up on the counter. He sits there for about ten minutes before he takes a sip of his coffee and by then Gerard has breakfast finished.

Gerard makes frank a plate and hands it to him before making his own and leaning against the counter and eating it. Once frank has finished his coffee and his plate he hops down and sits them both in the sink disappearing into the bathroom.

Gerard puts the rest of breakfast away and starts on the dishes just so he doesn't have to deal with them later. He hears the bathroom door open but frank doesn't come back so he assumes he's gone into the bedroom.

He jumps when he feels frank wrap his arms around him "Jesus Christ you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asks gripping the mug in his hand because it almost slipped out of his hand. Frank lays his head on Gerard's back and he rolls his eyes continuing the dishes.

When he's finished frank doesn't let go so he just starts walking back towards their room with frank attached to his back. "You know you definitely know how to be fucking annoying" he says and frank just giggles "well you can't stay like this all day".

Frank tightens his grip and grins "bet" he says and Gerard just sighs "don't start that shit" frank laughs "beeeet". Gerard eye twitches and he walks over to the bed standing in front of it facing away from the bed and just falls backwards.

Frank lets out a grunt and pushes on Gerard but he just lays on top of him "I'm sorry okay your squishing me fuck" he wheezes. Gerard rolls over on his side frank gasps for air "gonna kill my poor lungs" he says pouting to which Gerard just rolls his eyes.

"You should be nicer to me" frank says and Gerard lets out a loud laugh rolling on his back "oh man that's a good one" he says. Frank just scoffs "well you're the one using my line now and i don't think i will be" Gerard says, Frank sighs and scoots up the bed grabbing his phone off of the night stand. 

Gerard snatches his phone out of his hand and he groans reaching for it but Gerard being an asshole just moves it out of his reach "enjoy your vacation" he says and Frank smacks his arm "i cant enjoy it if Shannon kills me" he says and Gerard laughs "that's all it takes. Frank gasps and snatches his phone back "you get to sleep outside tonight" he says and Gerard just giggles and cuddles up against him "yeah yeah try your best to make it up to me" he says.

Frank pulls up Shannon contact and looks down at Gerard sighing "you gonna stay there?" he asks and Gerard nods so he just rolls his eyes and calls her. She answers almost right away which isnt even a surprise, he can imagine her sitting by her phone every second since he's left just to wait for him to call her. 

"Hey sweetie" she says immediately and Frank just moves his phone so she can see Gerard clinging to him unnecessarily and he's sure that if he has to go to the bathroom Gerard wont. "Gerard is being annoying" he says and then lets out a sigh, Gerard gabs his finger into Franks ribs and he squirms and pushes on his face but he wont let go.

Frank sighs again "well Gerard convinced me to have sex on the beach" Frank says and Gerard smacks him "seriously?" he asks and Frank looks down and raises an eyebrow at him "you're the one who wanted to stay here" he says. Gerard squints at him "you talk about our sex life" he says seriously and Frank just shrugs "what else am i supposed to talk about?" he asks.

Gerard sighs and lets go of Frank "you two can have fun i'm going outside" he says and disappears out the door, Frank grins "knew that's get him away" he says and Shannon laughs "be careful, he might hold sex from you" she says and he just shrugs "he's the fiend i bet that wouldn't last ten minutes" Shannon snorts "I'm telling him you said that". Frank slides further down the bed "i'm trying to resist the urge to sleeep all day and do nothing, also Gerards trying to make me fat" he says and Shannon shakes her head "he's just trying to fatten you up to make sure no one else wants ya".

Frank lets out a fake dramatic gasp and looks at her "i could probabbly get more ass fat, bitches love fat guys" Shannon snorts and then just flat out laughs "dude your gay" she says and he shrugs "bitches" he says and she busts out laughing again. "fuck i hate you" she says and then he hears a door open and she jumps up[ "gotta go Frank call me later" she says and hangs up.

Frank sits his phone back on the night stand and slides out of bed stretching, he wants to lay down and sleep but he also wants to go outside and enjoy the rest of the day. He knows if he lays down he'll just wind up not being able to sleep when Gerard goes to sleep and he wont know what to do with himself while Gerard is sleeping and he'll just harass him and piss him off while he's trying to. 

Frank walks ver to the doors and leans against the door frame watching as Gerard walks along the beach staring out at the ocean, he wants to join him but he'd rather stay back and watch. It's actually the first vacation they've ever taken together. When they first got together they'd talked about it but with Gerard's job he never really had time because he's a workaholic, not that Frank really had time with college and then they just never talked about it again. 

Frank sighs and smiles as Gerard turns to look at him as if he knew he was watching him, Gerard smiles and waves before turning back to the ocean. Frank turns back and walks inside grabbing a towel and going back to the door.

He walks out and makes his way closer to where Gerard is and lays the towel out sitting down on it. He hasn't taken time to really enjoy his vacation yet and he's going to spend the reminder of the day just sitting there doing absolutely nothing and then he doesn't know what he'll do. 


End file.
